Crimson Flares
by Vezza Angel
Summary: This girl is beyond normal. She bears the full seal of the Crimson Dragon, officially making her the sixth Signer. But just because she's a little different, doesn't mean she can't fall in love, right?


**I am hyper! Not really, but whatever. Anyways, how r u all? I hope you're feeling good. Thanx very much for all da awesome reviews I've had! This story came into my head while I was doing a maths exam the other day (I know, weird, right?), so I thought I'd write it up and post it for you. Hope u enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

She stumbled down the alley, clutching her side as it pulsed painfully. She was breathing in short gasps. She had no idea where she was, or where she was planning on going. She winced as her side pulsed again, and a voice echoed in her mind.

"You now bear the Seal of the Crimson Dragon. Only a child of Destiny would be able to bear the unimaginable power of the sacred beast. It is an honour, Miss. We thank you for being a willing participant in our experiment."

Despite the pain she was in, she growled in frustration. Willing participant her arse! She hissed as her hip gave an especially painful twinge. Then the pain subsided. She leant against the wall, exhausted and still in considerable pain. She couldn't go on like this for much longer. She just didn't have the strength. Then, a voice filled her head. It was extremely loud, and strangely familiar.

"My Child," the voice boomed, "do not give in. Let your heart guide you to a sanctuary where there are people who will willingly offer you refuge from Goodwin. People who will guide you to your destiny, as you will guide them to theirs."

Her eyes narrowed. Honestly, she thought she was going nuts, but if this voice had found her somewhere to rest, who the hell was she to question it? Her feet moved of their own accord, and she zoned out, her mind replaying the events of the last couple of days. Being kidnapped and blindfolded, and being chucked into the back of a van and handcuffed. Arriving at a research facility, meeting the Director of New Domino City, Rex Goodwin, who wanted to use her as a guinea pig in a project called The Crimson Seal Experiment. She remembered waking up days later to find a glowing, crimson symbol on her left hip.

She remembered all the pain she had suffered, how she'd been planning to go to a hospital, but Goodwin had announced she was being deported to the Satellite Sector. Where she wouldn't be able to fetch any help, where she didn't know her way around, and where she didn't no anybody. She guessed his plan was to exile her, make her a loner, and then try to manipulate her by reminding her of the grim situation she was in. She remembered the stinking bucket of a ship that had brought her here. If you would call it a ship.

She then remembered stumbling onto the dockside, a little green around the gills and almost blind with intense pain because of the symbol seemingly engraved on her hip. She lifted her shirt a little to see the crimson marking glowing at her from where it was tattoed on her skin. She frowned. What was it? Did anybody know what it was? She knew she wouldn't get any answers from Goodwin and his little worm of a right-hand man, Lazar. Besides, she'd sworn Hell would freeze over before she willingly went to those two sub-humans for any kind of help.

That was the last thing she remembered before blacking out.

(Later)

Martha walked slowly down the hall, listening to Crow's voice drifting throughout the house as he told awful jokes. All the boys were home again, resting after that Dark Signers incident. Yusei and Jack had come from the City, bringing Luna, Leo, Akiza, Mina and Trudge with them. Crow had arrived on his Duel Runner shortly afterwards.

The children were happy to have somebody new to play with. She reached the backdoor, and pulled an old key out of her pocket. Inserting it in the keyhole, she sighed. Her small family were back together again, and that made her happy. Since they'd left the orphanage, she'd constantly worried about the three boys. She knew Crow was supposed to be the best thief in Domino. Yusei was the new Duel King, and Jack...she sighed. He was having a few problems at the moment.

She smiled to herself. When she'd heard from Yusei that Jack Atlas had gone to New Domino City, she knew Jack would come back to the Satellite one day. Everyone returned to there birthplace at least one in their lifetime. It was the right thing to do. She swung the door open, and the sight that greeted her gave Martha the shock of her life. Quickly, she turned around, and seeing Blister coming out of the dining room, she called him over.

"Martha, what's wrong?"

"Take a look for yourself, Blister."

Blister glanced over Martha's shoulder, and his eyes widened. Lying there on the step was a girl of about seventeen. She had waist-length, crimson red hair. He frowned. What was she doing lying on the doorstep?

"Is she dead?"

Martha shook her head. "I don't think so. But I haven't checked for a pulse yet."

The older woman knelt down, and held her fingers against the girl's pulse point, hoping against hope to find a beat. She sighed with a relief as her fingers rested against a beating pulse. She looked over her shoulder at Blister.

"Let's get her upstairs."

Blister nodded in agreement. "Right."

They lifter her together, and gingerly headed towards the stairs. "And Blister?"

"Yeah?"

"You aren't to tell anybody about her until she wakes up and we know who she is. Am I clear?"

Blister smiled. "Yes, ma'am." They took her upstairs, and into the spare room at the end of the hall. They laid her on the bed. They stepped back, and Martha's trained medical eye ran up and down the girl's unconscious form. Her skin looked as if it would be the same shade as Crow's normally, but she was very pale at the moment.

She was covered in small cuts and black/blue bruises, like she'd been mugged, which wasn't uncommon around here. Young girls out on the street on their own were usually victims of such crimes, sadly. But it was strange. Martha got the impression, that despite being small and thin, that this girl was more than capable of taking care of herself should something like that happen. So, what had happened to her?

Martha shook her head. It didn't matter. They would find out all that when she awoke. For now, she needed to find a way of keeping her unexpected guest a secret. She didn't want to put a damper on already low spirits, and she felt telling everyone something like this had happened would do just that. She knew Blister wouldn't betray her trust, but still...

Martha was a cautious woman by nature. She didn't like to take chances, ever. That was why she disapproved of Crow's lifestyle so much, but she knew she could only mother him to a certain extent. She headed towards the door, glancing back once more at the girl. Poor thing. She looked so delicate...

But who was she?

And why was she unconscious on her doorstep?

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, this seriously came into my head while I was doing a maths exam. Basically, I was sitting there, stuck on algebra, and my brain goes,"I've got this great idea for a fanfic!" <strong>

**I weird myself ****out sometimes. My friends calle me mental. I agree with them. Anywho, all flames'll be turned into marshmallows! **

**TTFN, **

**Vezza Angel **


End file.
